


handmade

by sharkplant



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: All the flower crowns, Crack Treated Seriously, Everyone gets a flower crown, F L O W E R C R O W N S, Flower Crowns, Gen, Post-Trou Normand, Pre-Roti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkplant/pseuds/sharkplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>murder family in flower crowns</p>
            </blockquote>





	handmade

**Author's Note:**

> so while everyone else photoshops flowercrowns on will bb, hanni and abi, i wrote it. dedicated to [chesapeaque](http:www.chesapeaque.tumblr.com) because she wanted will in a flower crown after saying abigail would force him to wear one. also she puts up with me texting her in the middle of the night. un-beta’d as always. read on [tumblr](http://sangetsel.tumblr.com/post/53580908472/fic-handmade)

‘In the green house,’ says a nurse. 

It takes Will a minute to remember the paths and where they lead and he isn’t sure if he’s annoyed or thankful that Hannibal doesn’t offer any guidance.

Abigail is pale green under the glass and buried in flowers; her lap and arms are full, her shirt littered with pollen and petals, fingers working two stems in a chain and a ring of daisies on her head.

‘Hello Abigail,’ says Hannibal and it makes Will jump because while logically he knew he was standing behind him, it was unexpected.

She looks up from her work to smile but her head ducks back down just as fast.

‘What are you making, Abigail?’ Hannibal asks, slipping by Will to sit by her, not leaving any space between the flowers and his suit like he thought he might.  
‘Flower crowns,’ she mumbles, tongue poking out the corner of her mouth, hands fumbling on a link.

'Why are you making flower crowns?'

'One of the nurses didn't like me butchering the flowers in my room so she took me out here.'

‘They are lovely, but-‘ Hannibal puts his hands over Abigail’s, silently asking and Abigail replied, letting the chain slip from her fingers, ‘it may work a little better if,’ he knots the stems loose but complex, ‘you tie it,’ he pulls, ‘like this.’ Hannibal offers it back.

Abigail runs her nail along the whorl of green.

‘Thanks.’

Hannibal smiles. 

They are quiet.

Abigail breathes a small ‘ha’ and holds up the finished crown.

‘Wonderful,’ Hannibal comments.

‘What do you think, Will?’

Will swallows. ‘The colours clash too much,’ he says, really without thinking and then he does think and he hopes that she won’t be hurt by it.

Abigail’s resultant expression is a grimace.

‘But lovely all the same,’ he adds as an afterthought, refusing to look at her.

She holds the crown out. ‘You wear it.’

Will flounders for a second. And as much as he cares about Abigail and her mental health and everything else, he sure as hell doesn’t want to wear a flower crown.

He’s about to shake his head but Abigail looks at him expectantly; Hannibal too and Will fells like he would be failing family.

He takes it and shoves it as gently as he can into his head.

Abigail’s sour expression melts away and Will wants to sneeze.

Hannibal asks how much she knows about horticulture and Will leaves them to their floral chatter, going over to investigate another plant, trying to ignore the brush of flower on his forehead.

Will turns and goes back at Hannibal’s quiet utterance of his name.

And he too is wearing a crown, flowers in soft pinks and bright yellows that are ugly with his dark lightly plaid suit and sit odd with his face; removing the thick rich properness and replacing it with fragile honesty, so easily bruised like the petals they all now wear.

They talk about what to do with Freddie Lounds (Abigail is stubbornly insisting on the book and Will isn't even sure why he's there, Hannibal is doing most of the talking) and what might happen when Abigail officially checks out (she is to live with Hannibal, who promises to devote a larger part of his garden to flowers if Abigail wants.)

Will tries to ignore everyone staring at the crown when he and Hannibal leave, but as much as he wants to throw it in the gutter when they get to the car, he can't.

He wears it for the rest of the day and it's ruined when he goes for a shower, forgetting it was there.


End file.
